1. Field
The following description relates to a cleaner, and more particularly, to a cleaner having a drum blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cleaners are apparatuses for tidily removing indoor rubbish. In homes, vacuum cleaners are generally used. Vacuum cleaners clean by suctioning air in using suction force of an air blower and then separating rubbish in the suctioned air using a device such as a filter. As examples of the vacuum cleaners described above, there are a canister type and an upright type. Recently, robot cleaners have become popular, which autonomously run over a cleaning area and suction in rubbish such as dust from a surface to be cleaned to perform a cleaning operation without a user involvement.
Such cleaners include a bottom surface inlet through which to suction in rubbish on a floor surface.
Until recently, a drum brush was rotatably provided at the inlet to help scatter the rubbish on the floor surface into a cleaner. However, in the case of a sole type drum brush, fibrous dust such as threads or hair gets tangled on a surface of the drum brush causing an inconvenience to a user to remove the fibrous dust and causing cleaning efficiency to decrease.
To overcome such limitations, a drum including a plate-shaped drum blade has been suggested. However, rubbish is unable to be suctioned at a point where an air current generated by a suctioning air blower opposes an air current generated by the drum blade rotation. Also, noise occurs when the drum blade comes in contact with a surface to be cleaned, and power consumption for driving the drum increases as an area in which the drum blade is in contact with the surface to be cleaned is increased.